


Hyped Up

by Zelgadis55



Series: Flash Fan Fiction Friday Drabbles [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo, Raph and Donnie talk over their concern about the relationship of sugar and Mikey's hyperactivity. Exactly 300 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG (for one minor word)
> 
> Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.
> 
> Written for [Flash Fan Fiction Friday 6th Feb '15](http://www.deviantart.com/journal/Flash-Fan-Fiction-Friday-2-6-15-512255945) at [](http://literaryfanfiction.deviantart.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time joining this challenge. This week's challenge is 'Excellent Adjectives'. I chose to include the four following words.
> 
>  
> 
> Irksome: annoying  
>   
>  Puckish: impish  
>   
>  Petulant: rude, ill humoured  
>   
>  Tremulous: nervous, trembling, timid, sensitive

 

Written for [Flash Fan Fiction Friday 6th Feb '15](http://www.deviantart.com/journal/Flash-Fan-Fiction-Friday-2-6-15-512255945) at [ ](http://literaryfanfiction.deviantart.com/)

**Hyped Up**

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello sat in the kitchen glumly watching Michelangelo shovel spoonful after spoonful of 'Frosted Chocolate Sugar Snap Bombs' into his mouth with gusto over breakfast. Yesterday, in their opinion, was a particularly trying day as the irrepressible turtle's hyperactivity had been at an almost all-time high.

Once training ended, the pranks had been almost non-stop and their puckish brother had been bouncing around, poking, questioning and just plain being irksome all damn day long.

“Remind me,” Leo ventured finally, “just why is it we that let him eat that stuff?”

Raph's and Donnie's eyes drifted from their seemingly oblivious brother to land on Leo.

“You obviously haven't tried taking it away from him lately.” Raph grumbled petulantly. It didn't matter what threats or force he used, Michelangelo always bounced back and 'forgot' about it within minutes and not even the cutest, whining puppy could outdo Mikey when the spirited turtle wanted something badly enough.

“To be honest,” Donnie began hesitantly, “I'm not entirely certain taking sugar away from him would make much, if any, difference anyway. If you recall, Mikey has always been hyper, even before we discovered 'human' food.”

Donnie squirmed slightly under the intense scrutiny of his older brothers. “However, I would need to run elaborate tests to make absolutely certain of this. His worst day though, was just before our fourteenth Mutation Day; a full year before we started eating anything but algae and worms.” Donnie shuddered at the memory.

Three sets of eyes wandered tremulously back to their youngest brother who was happily scraping and slurping the last of the milk and cereal flavoured sugar from his chipped bowl.

“On the bright side,” Leonardo spoke up confidently, “at least he's never gotten into the coffee or discovered energy drinks.”


End file.
